A conventional curtain has a drawstring to control the movement thereof, and the drawstring is usually disposed at an upper portion of the curtain and droop to the position that the user can handle. When the user pulls the drawstring, the movement of the curtain can be controlled. However, such disposition of the drawstring reduces the aesthetic value of the curtain, and the drawstring may move in an irregular manner with the wind. More importantly, it is unsafe to have the drawstring dangling around because the drawstring is usually at a position that can be reached by little children, and if the little children play with the drawstring, it may end up wrapping around the neck of the children to cause suffocation.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a drawstring structure to overcome the problems presented above.